We Can Try
by sherry.boggs1
Summary: Sequel to Come Back, Be Here. How will Aria and Ezra handle their relationship now that he's her teacher again? Will outside influences tear them apart again? Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**After the request of haylzxo11 I've decided to continue Aria and Ezra's story and show how they work their problems. Hopefully they work things out on the show too. (; Hope you like it! BTW: reviews make my day!**

**I don't own PLL :( **

**Ezra POV**

It's been a hell of a week. I went from being devastated when I saw Aria with Jake while I was with Maggie and Malcolm to being ecstatic when she told me she missed me. I promised her then that we would work through our problems and find a way to be together again. The truth is, I was about to tell her the same thing. That girl is the best thing to ever happen to me_. _She's so smart, creative, and not to mention beautiful.Even after everything she's been through with Alison and A, she still finds a reason to smile. She's got to be the strongest woman I've ever met. Hell, she's stronger than me.

Even though we've decided to get back together, there's still the fact that I'm her teacher again and, technically, it can't happen. I've told her before that we won't go backwards but truth be told, I think we have. It's like my life is a long flash of deja-vu. We can't let Hackett see us together or I will get fired. We can't let her parents see us together because most likely her dad will get me fired. But, at least we have a lot of practice when it comes to sneaking around. I'm abruptly taken from my thoughts with a light knock at the door. Smiling inside and out, I go to open the door knowing it's Aria.

When I open the door I'm mesmerized by her beauty. From her brown hair falling perfectly in curls, to her doe eyes, and even to even her cute nose. I don't understand how I made it so long without having her next to me. "Aria." Is all I can mutter before pulling her into my apartment. "Welcome home." I say while wrapping my arms around her small body and nuzzling my face into her hair.

"It's so good to hear that. I've missed it here." Standing up on her tippy toes she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into her lips, letting them linger on mine. "And I missed that." She continues, smiling.

"Hmm, you're not the only one." I kiss her one more time and grab her hand, walking her over to the couch. She immediately climbs into my lap like all the times before.

"So, what do you want to do today? It's either watch movies or, uh, well that's really it." When she sees the look of guilt on my face she just giggles and adds, "Ezra, it's okay. I don't mind staying in here. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are." Lacing her fingers in with mine, she leans over to connect her lips with mine once more. This time, the kiss quickly heats up and before we know it we're pulling away gasping for air.

"I can't believe I let you go. After that kiss, I don't know how I managed to stay away."

"Ezra, you don't need to worry about that anymore. We both let us go, but now, we're here, and it's just the two of us, and it feels good. So let's forget the past and live for these moments right here."

Cupping her face with my hands, I pull her lips to mine to show her just how much I love her and don't ever want to lose her again. I feel her hands grip the back of my neck, pressing me closer to her, deepening the kiss. Her tongue lightly sweeps my bottom lip and soon we're battling for dominance. It's the most intoxicating kiss we've ever shared. This kiss is the deciding factor for me; I will **never** let **anything** tear us apart again. I don't care what it is. My mother, Maggie, or even that Jake guy.

Pulling apart ever so slightly, I just stare into Aria's beautiful hazel eyes and I see so much love and compassion. I'm seriously the luckiest guy in the world that she chose me.

"I love you Ezra."

"I love you too Aria. Forever."

**PLL**

**Aria POV**

I'm awoken by sunlight pouring through the window and an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. When I look over I see the man of my dreams sleeping next to me, slightly chuckling like he usually does when he goes to bed happy. I just can't take my eyes off of him. From his curly brown hair to the striking blue eyes hidden behind his eyelids at the moment to his passion for everything to do with English. I hate that we drifted apart for the small time we did but we're together now and that's all that matters.

"Hmm, good morning." I hear Ezra mumble still trying to wake up. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Of course I did. I had you next to me. I missed having your arms around me."

"I missed it too." His eyes slowly started to flutter shut until, alarmed, he sits straight up with his eyes wide open.

"What's wrong!?"

"Wait, your dad's going to know you didn't go home last night. Crap! I wasn't even thinking. Oh, we're screwed. I'm sorry Ar-"

"Ezra, Ezra, hold on." I say trying to calm him down. "It's okay. I called Spence. She's covering for me. Before you ask, she doesn't know what I needed her to cover for, she just did."

"You, Aria, are amazing. You've thought of everything. And by the way, if you want to tell your friends about us you can. I know how close you guys are to each other"

"I know, it's just easier I guess not worrying if they'll slip up around my parents or at school. You know we have to be extremely careful now at school. As in basically ignoring each other so Hackett doesn't suspect anything."

"I know, it just sucks. So if I ignore you, you won't be upset with me?"

"Of course not. Same here. Oh, and no more me staying after class. That whole school knows about our past and if anyone sees me in your room besides when I'm supposed to be, we'll get caught. I couldn't live with myself if you got fired and weren't able to take care of Malcolm."

"Aria, don't worry, we'll be fine. You don't need to worry about my son. You just need to worry about you."

"And you. Don't forget that I'll always worry about you." Suddenly, a sly thought crosses my mind. "Which, right now, I'm worried if you don't take a shower soon I won't be able to handle doing this." I say just as I grab the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss.

"Hmm…I think you need one too." He says with his boyish grin I love but that means he's up to something.

"Ezra, what are you—ahhh! Put me down!" I can't help but laugh when he throws me over his shoulder and takes me into the bathroom and puts me in the shower, fully clothed. He's just too fast and before I know it he's turning on the water. "That's COLD! What are you doing!" Ezra's already doubled over in laughter when he sees I'm not mad, just freezing. When he's not looking I grab his arm and pull him under the water with me.

"Aria! This is not what I had in mind." He half said, half laughed.

"What about this?" Grabbing the color of his shirt I pull him close and bring his lips to mine. I feel his hands at the hem of my shirt. I feel him hesitate, silently asking permission. Never breaking our kiss, he slowly unbuttons the dress shirt of his I put to sleep in. Not the most practical thing to sleep in but now I'm glad I did. I do the same to him and so on until there's nothing left. The feel of his hands on my waist and my hands around his neck is pure bliss. It's one of the things I've missed the most, even from before we broke-up. It's been a long time since we've been this close and I never want to be apart again. I know it may be difficult for us, at least until I graduate, but we love each other so much, that we can try.

**There it is! The first chapter to my first multi-chapter story! Again, please review and tell me how I did. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria POV**

"Aria!" I know that voice. Shit. Jake. Turning around I see Jake running up to me, waving. I knew I should have just made coffee today.

"Um, hi Jake." Awkward. "What are you doing here?" _I_ was on my way to see the girls but know I have to talk to him. I guess I had to face him sooner or later. It's kind of been a week since I've talked to him. I guess I've been too scared to tell him I didn't want to see him anymore.

"Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of you. I haven't heard from you since that kid asked you to dinner. You never told me who they were."

"Just family friends. Malcolm's dad worked with mine at Hollis."

"Oh. Well anyway, do you want to see a movie tonight? It's been a while since we've just hung out."

"Um, I don't think that's the best idea."

"Okay, what about dinner?"

"Um, sure. We can go to the Grille tonight. We need to talk anyway."

"Okay. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No. I'll just meet you at seven."

"Kay. See you then."

"Bye." Holy crap. What am I supposed to tell him. 'Oh hey, I lied to you. That kid that stopped me is the son of my former teacher/ ex-boyfriend/ teacher again that I'm still madly in love with and we're dating again so, yeah. Bye'. I guess I'll just wing it.

**PLL**

"You're going out with him again." Spencer all but screeched. She never did like Jake.

"Yeah are you crazy Aria! You just got Ezra back." Hanna chimed in.

"Always the romant—wait, hold up. How the hell do you guys know about that!?"

For the first time today I hear Emily laugh and speak up. "You're not that good of an actress Aria. Do you think we haven't noticed how much happier you've been this week? Or how you two look at each other in class? Aria, when you look at him or he looks at you, there's a glimmer in your eyes showing just how in love you guys are with each other."

I'm in awe of how amazing my friends are. I don't know how I didn't realize earlier that I can trust my friends with anything. If they can know about my secret for a week and I don't have any idea they know, I'm sure they won't slip up anywhere else. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys it's just-"

"Aria, calm down. It's okay. We understand you can't take a chance on getting caught." Spencer assured me.

"Yeah, we're happy you're happy but also cause now that you're back with Fitz, we don't have to pretend to like Jake anymore. Spencer and Emily agreed with me when I said something seemed off about him. Like he could snap at any second."

"Okay, now you sound crazy. You're biased, so that's why you don't like him."

"And he's like some martial arts expert. Aria, just be careful. You're so tiny, we just worry."

"I know Spence. I'll be fine. Plus I'm breaking things off tonight. That's why I'm meeting him. It's not some date, believe me. It's not we were even dating in the first place. I've known him like three weeks. He can't be that attached." The girls nod their heads, murmuring their agreements. Checking the clock I see it's already close to five thirty. I need to go tell Ezra I won't be over for dinner, since I have to see Jake. That should be an interesting conversation. "Alright guys, I've gotta go."

"Bye Aria. Just be careful tonight."

"You guys don't have to worry. I'll see you tomorrow.

With worried looks they say their goodbyes.

**Ezra POV**

Huh, that's weird. Aria's never late. I know she said she was just going to meet me at my apartment. It's already almost six; we're supposed to be leaving by six-thirty for dinner. The sound of keys jingling the lock takes me from my thoughts. I instantly know it's Aria since she's the only other person with a key to my apartment. Well, my mom did but I took that from her a while ago. When she opens the door, she doesn't walk in the living room, well, living square, like she always does, she stands by the door looking almost guilty.

"Aria, are you okay?" I ask.

"Um, Ezra, I have to break our date."

"Okay, why?"

"Don't get mad. This isn't a date I'm going on; I just have to see Jake."

Just the mention of that name makes me tense up and ready to punch a wall. "Why do you need to do that?" The memory of the way I saw him touching her makes me feel like my head is going to explode.

"Well, I never told him I don't want to see him anymore. Romantically, I mean. It's just, he came up to me earlier today, thinking we were still seeing each other and asked me out. Before you say anything, I declined the date but told him we needed to talk so we're meeting at the Grille soon."

"Um, okay then. I guess we can reschedule. Just please be careful with him."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? He's just a guy. I'll be fine. I just want to get this over with."

"I know, I just don't trust him. If anything happens, call me." Seeing she was getting ready to talk I interrupt her and say, "Just, please. Even if you just have a bad feeling, call me."

"Okay, I promise, I'll call you." Pulling her close I give her a quick, but love filled, kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

**Aria POV**

The next hour or so of my life is going to be terrible. And awkward. I decided not to drive since the Grille's not far from Ezra's apartment. I need the fresh air anyway. I just want to get in and get out as fast as possible. I hope this goes well. Now even Ezra's nervous about me meeting him. I don't know why but know I feel nerves starting to creep up on me. I see Jake's car in the parking lot and for some reason I feel sweat prickling on the back of my neck and palms.

When I walk in the restaurant I see Jake sitting at one of the booths. I guess it's got to be now or never. When I walk up to him he flashes me his gorgeous smile. Don't get me wrong, it's nothing compared to Ezra's boyish one that can make me weak at the knees but it's still pretty nice.

"Hey Aria. You look nice."

"Thanks, you do to."

"How have you been?"

"Look, Jake, I told you we need to talk and I can't put it off any longer."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us, or the lack there of. I don't want to lead you on anymore. When I met you, I had just broken up with my boyfriend of over a year. I was still crazy for him, it's just there were complications, a lot of them actually, so we ended it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that when I started seeing you I was still in love with him and recently we've sort of reconciled. But I hope we can still be friends. I'm still going to need the lessons." I finish off attempting to lighten the mood. Jake just sat there for a few more moments in silence before finally speaking.

"Alright, uh, I guess I'll be okay. I always sort of knew that your mind was somewhere else when you were with me."

"So we're okay then?"

"Yeah", he said with a smile, "We're fine. Do you still want to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." After another forty or so minutes of just talking and eating, it was time for me to head home. I don't know why everyone was so worried, he took it great. "Well, I'm going to go. I've got homework and stuff to do."

"Okay, do you want a ride? I don't see your car in the parking lot." He said looking out the window.

"I'm fine. I wasn't too far so I walked. My car's only a few blocks from here."

"Let me just drive you to your car. It's getting dark and it's a little chilly."

"Um, okay. Thanks. It's just at the apartment complex a few blocks over. I was visiting a family friend." It's not a total lie. I did tell him Ezra's a family friend. Getting in his car I give him directions and we ease back into small talk for a few minutes. Not paying attention when we were talking, I just realize we should have already been at my car by now. Looking out my window I notice for the first time that we don't even seen to be in town anymore. "Hey Jake, did you take a wrong turn somewhere? I don't recognize this road." When I look over to him, I notice something different. He doesn't look happy anymore, in fact he looks pissed.

"No, I didn't take a wrong turn. I know _exactly_ where we're going."

"And where is that exactly?" Apparently everyone was right about Jake. I try to keep calm but inside I'm freaking out.

"Where you can't leave me. Ever again."

"What are you talking about? I was never leaving you."

Placing his hand on my thigh, he says, "Well now you never can. If I can't have you, that old boyfriend of yours can't either."

"Jake calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Jake please. Don't do something stupid." Out of nowhere I feel the back of his hand hitting my face so hard I start seeing spots.

"I'm not doing anything stupid. I'm just doing what I have to do to keep us together." I suddenly hear the doors lock. "You're not going anywhere." Trying to think of something, I realize my phone's in my back pocket. Normally it's in my purse but right now, I'm so happy it's not. I can't let him see me with it though. He'd probably break it and hit me again. Wait a second, Ezra's on speed dial. If I can just hit it through my pants, he'll hear everything and hopefully save me.

I attempt to hit it but before I can Jake stops the car and gets out. We're parked next to a small patch of trees. Oh my gosh, he's going to kill me. Suddenly my door swings open and Jake grabs my arm and pulls me from the car with such force I start to fall. He straightens me up and starts pulling me towards the trees. As much as I try to get free, he's just too strong. Then all of a sudden something he taught me pops into my mind. Nothing complicated but what I know will get him off of me. With as much force as I can get, I take the ball of my foot and slam it into his crotch. With a grunt of pain, he crumples to the floor and within seconds I take off into the trees. Pulling my phone out without losing momentum, I immediately call Ezra. He answers on the second ring sounding like he knows something is wrong.

"Aria! Aria are you okay?"

Panting from running I say, "No, Ezra you have to help me. Jake's trying to kill me!"

"What! Where are you?"

"I don't know. He was supposed to take me to your place to get my car but then he turned on some road and now I'm running in some kind of forest." Just then I hear footsteps behind me and instantly know it's him. "Ezra hurry, he's behind-" Before I can finish I'm tackled to the ground by Jake. He turns me over on my back and slaps me again, this time, my vision goes blurry. I scream once more praying somebody would hear me but deep down I know nobody can hear me. Jake picks up my phone that fell a few feet from me and throws it up against the nearest tree, turning it into a pile of plastic and glass. When Jake gets back to me he throws one last blow and the next thing I know, everything goes black.

**Ezra POV**

I'd been pacing back and forth for over an hour and a half waiting for Aria to text me and say she's home or come up here. Anything. Just then my phone rings and I have a feeling it's Aria. Seeing her face on the screen confirms my suspicions and I answer it on the second ring. "Aria! Aria are you okay?" I can hear here panting on the other end and I know something is wrong.

"No, Ezra you have to help me. Jake's trying to kill me!"

My mind almost couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "What! Where are you?" I have to find her. I can't let something happen to her.

"I don't know. He was supposed to take me to your place to get my car but then he turned on some road and now I'm running in some kind of forest. Ezra hurry he's behind-" Her voice cuts off and all I can hear what sounds like a body hitting the ground. I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I listen to love of my life being hurt. "Hellllp!" Is the last thing I hear before the line cuts off.

**Dun dun dunnn. :) There it is. Please review and let me know if you liked it. I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been distracted. First from the untimely passing of one of my favorite actors, Cory Monteith and then I spent time with my sisters in Kentucky.**

**I don't own PLL**

**Ezra POV**

"_Hellllp!" Is the last thing I hear before the line cuts off. _

Before I realize what I'm doing I grab my keys and phone and dart for my car. I'm going to rip that guy's head off when I see him. Nobody lays a finger on Aria. Suddenly I realize I have no clue where I'm going. She said he went down some road and she's running in the woods.

Wait a second, there's only one place she could be. The nature preserve on the edge of Rosewood. It never made sense to me to have one there but now at least I have a general idea of where she is. Thank god my apartment is only a few miles from the preserve. My heart is racing so fast I'm scared I'm going to have a heart attack. I'm not ready for Aria to be gone because some psycho wants to take her away from me. Trying to control your speed while racing to save the one you love is not as easy as some would think. If I want to save her, I don't have time to be stopped by police. Suddenly I come up to a car on the side of the road with both front doors open.

I pull behind the empty car and jump out as fast as I can. I can almost picture my feet doing that Road Runner thing where they're going so fast they go in circles. I just hope I'm not too late. The woods here are so vast; I'm terrified I'll never find her until I hear what sounds like scuffling in front of me. I should have called the police because I just realized Jake is a martial arts teacher, I'm just an English teacher. I think there's a good chance I'll lose if I have to fight him evenly. The noises from ahead have become clearer and I can start to make out voices.

"Hold still you little bitch." The sound of his voice makes me run faster and all I can see is red, despite the blackness of night.

"Jake stop, please." I can hear the whimper in her voice and I can only picture what he's getting ready to do to her.

"Shut up! What? I though you liked being with you teachers."

Suddenly I can see the faint outline of bodies until my vision adjusts and I can clearly see Jake on top of Aria. Aria's pinned on the ground with no shirt on and her skirt currently being slid down her kicking legs. Before I can think, I'm tackling Jake to the ground. In a blind fury, I'm throwing punch after punch to anywhere I can hit. Just as I'm thinking I'm winning, Jake gets the upper hand and throws a punch so hard I see spots. I will not give up since the price is so high; Aria's life.

I can hear Aria crying to Jake to leave me alone. She shouldn't be the one trying to protect me, I should be protecting her. When Jake's not paying attention I ram my knee in his crotch and take the split second his grip weakens to get to Aria.

I immediately cup her face in my hands and look into her eyes, silently pleading that he didn't hurt her.

"I'm fine." She says in a whisper, answering my unspoken question. I pull my phone from my pocket and hand it to Aria right before Jake comes at me from behind.

"Call 911" I tell her in a chocked voice seeing as Jake knocked the wind out of he. "Run." I add on as a last minute thought. If Jake sees her trying to call the police, he would probably end up going after her again. The last thing I see is Aria's small frame running as fast as her little legs can move. My sight goes blurry and one more of Jake's blows finally takes me down and all I see is black.

**Aria POV**

I've never been more scared in my life. Not even when I was locked in the box on the ghost train. I've already tried to dial 911 three times but I'm so shaky I can't. I try again and finally I get the number dialed. It seems like an eternity before the woman on the other line picks up.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"I'm being chased! Please help, he's going to kill us!"

"Ma'am, calm down, where are you?"

I'm not sure. Wait, I vaguely remember a sign for the Rosewood Nature Preserve. "I'm in the woods at the nature preserve. Hurry! I can hear him behind me."

"Did you say there was somebody else there with you?"

"Yes, my bo—my friend. He was attacked saving me."

"We have the police and an ambulance on the way. Stay on the phone until they get there."

"Okay, just hurry." Hearing Jake behind me is making me run that much faster. I keep making sharp turns trying to throw him off my trail but it seems like I just can't shake him. Out of nowhere I get the idea to double back and make my way back to Ezra. Jake wouldn't expect me to go towards him, he taught me not to. I make sure I'm a ways to the side before I completely turn around. Faintly in the distance I can hear sirens. I hope Ezra is okay. If Jake did something to severely hurt him, the police will have to take me in for assault. As the sirens get louder, I can't hear Jake anymore. I guess he ran the other way. For the first time in a while, I slow to a fast walk. I know I can't be far from where Ezra is.

I see the lights from the cop cars and ambulance and hear people calling. I completely forgot about still being on the line with 911. "Hello, I hear the police."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to get to my friend. I'm fine."

"Alright, goodbye."

"Yep." I'm normally not so rude but right now all I care about is getting to Ezra. In the time I've been running, it seems like the moon has completely disappeared. Suddenly I'm face down in the dirt. I'm terrified Jake found me but when I look down I see a crumpled body beside me. Panic swells in me as I look at Ezra's seemingly lifeless body. He's a bloody mess from Jake and all I see are shallow breaths. I don't dare move him, terrified I will hurt him worse. I hear a shrill scream and look around for the source until I realize it's me. "Help! Please help!"

"Over here guys." I hear a gruff unknown voice. I look up and see several officers coming my way with a couple paramedics. One officer kneels down next to me. "Are you okay ma'am?"

"Yes I'm fine but he's," I can't finish as I point to Ezra's lifeless body with tears streaming down my face. I shouldn't let anybody see me this distraught over him since everyone thinks we broke up but, right now, I don't care.

"Ma'am we need to get you checked out and get your statement."

"No you don't understand. He needs help. Before me." I can't tear my eyes away from Ezra as the paramedics put him on a board to carry him to the stretcher.

"He's going to get help. Don't worry. Now come on."

**PLL**

I've been sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for what seems like an eternity. As of right now, I'm the only one waiting for Ezra. I called Wes but that's it. I don't want a mob of people questioning why I was there for a teacher.

"Miss Montgomery?" a young nurse questioned.

"That's me." I reply as I stand up. I just want to see Ezra so bad.

"You're the one who was with Ezra Fitz, correct?"

"Yes, that was me."

"Okay, I need to tell you something you probably don't want to hear."

Taking a shaky breath and trying not cry, let out a quiet, "Okay."

"Well, first, he has several broken ribs and a broken arm. The more complicated part is when he was brought in, he had severe swelling of the brain so, as you know, he went through surgery to attempt to relieve it. Now the surgery went fine, but he has yet to wake up. Now as of right now, this is nothing to really worry about but we will be monitoring him to see if he has slipped into a coma. There's a good possibility that's the case and if it is, there's a chance he might not make it. I'm very sorry but you can go see him now, if you want."

I can't breathe. I really can't breathe. There's a chance he won't survive. I can't live without him. I numbly walk to his room and suddenly I can't feel my legs. He's hooked up to so many machines, he's almost unrecognizable. He looks so defenseless. If the police wouldn't have already found Jake, I swear he'd be dead right now for doing this to Ezra. I pull the single chair in the room to the side of his bed and grab his hand. In the back of my mind, I know I can't be seen with him like this but right now, seeing him lying in a hospital bed, I could care less. The man I love the most in the world is almost dead because of me. I should have listened to him and not went to see Jake. If he was conscious, he would probably tell me he never wants to see me again.

"Aria." I know that voice. The last time I heard it was after he kissed me in my bedroom.

"Hey Wes."

"How is he?" I can tell by his voice he's been crying. I'm not ready to see the tears in his eyes I've caused.

"Not good Wes. Not good." The tears I've been able to hold back have started to fall again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorr-" my voice cracks as I try to talk.

"What's wrong with him?" In a whisper I repeat everything the nurse told me. "What happened?"

"He was attacked and it's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"He came to help me because my ex, well not really ex-boyfriend, but whatever he was, was trying to kill me and then he attacked Ezra." The tears are overtaking me and sobs raking my body. I feel Wes put his hand on my shoulder causing an uncomfortable shiver to go through my body. The only person I want touching me is Ezra.

"It's not your fault Aria. He would've helped you even if he knew what was going to happen. I know you guys are sneaking around again, and I promise I won't tell anybody. I'll help you guys in any way you need."

"Thank you Wes. Do you think you could keep anyone who comes to visit away? I want to stay with him a little longer."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be in the waiting room if you need me."

"Okay. Again, thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate it." As soon as the door closes I turn back to Ezra. "Ezra please wake up. I know you probably can't hear me but I can't lose you. I just got you back and I love you so much. I don't want to live without you. I can't live without you." Holding his hand, I just look at him. Really look at him. From the sharp lines of his jaws to slight tan to his skin to his long dark lashes. He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Looking at the clock, I realize just how late it is and how tired I am. If it weren't for the fact people can't know we're together, I'd stay with him all night but I can't. I lean down and gently press my lips to his before I stand up, tell him I love him, and walk out. I say goodbye to Wes and head home for probably the longest night of my life since the night Alli disappeared.

**PLL**

For the past three weeks I've visited Ezra every day and he still hasn't made any improvement. The doctors keep telling me to give it time but I'm starting to lose hope. To add to my stress, I can't let people from school see me with him so every time I want to, I have to call Wes and have him take watch. I just want Ezra to get better.

My phone beeps and when I see it's Wes, I know the coast is clear and I can go see Ezra. I tell my dad I'm going to Spencer's house and jump in my car. A million things start racing in my head the second I head for the hospital. Will he be awake? Will he have gotten worse? Does he even want me to be around him anymore since I caused this? Will this be the last time I see him?

The walk to his room always seems like a ten mile journey. Seeing him with all the tubes and machines around him kills me a little more every time I see him. Oddly enough his room number is 26 and of course every time I see it the first thing that comes to mind is B-26 and how much things have changed since I met him that day in the bar. The familiar beeps of his machines fill the room. I take my usual seat next to him and grab his hand. What I wouldn't give to feel his hand squeeze mine again.

"Hey Ezra, it's Aria. I love you. Please wake up." I whisper to him. It's the same thing I say to him every time I see him. "School is really boring without you there. Everyone misses you." I try to fight the tears I can feel glazing over my eyes. "I miss you. You would be so happy to know basically the entire school has been here to see you. Everyone wants you to get better." With a slight chuckle I add, "Mrs. Welch has been going crazy. I think she's in love with you or something, but she can't have you. You're mine and I'm yours. Forever." I keep talking to him hoping he can hear what I'm saying.

**PLL**

I've been sitting next to Ezra talking about nothing and everything. Visiting hours are almost over and soon I'll have to leave again. I know Wes will want some time with his brother so I need to get ready to leave. As I stand up, I notice how stiff I am and how long I must have been sitting there. Looking at his face brings the tears back to my eyes as I lean down and gently press my lips to his. I pick up my purse and turn to leave and suddenly I hear a strained voice.

"Aria." No, it can't be. Tears of joy threaten to spill over as I turn around to the bed. Ezra is lying there with his eyes slightly open, looking at me. The biggest smile I've ever has appeared on my face. I race over to his side and once again grab his hand as I look deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Ezra, you're awake. You're really awake." Gently, I kiss him for the second time today but this time means more because he knows I'm doing it. I feel his lips slowly kiss me back before I pull away. "I love you Ezra. I've missed you so much." Wes! "Hold on, I need to tell Wes you're awake." I send Wes a quick text and get back to Ezra. "It's so good to see your eyes again."

"Aria, what happened?" The helpless look in his eyes almost brings me to my knees. He really doesn't know why he's in the hospital.

"Well, you've been in the hospital for the past three weeks."

"Three weeks? I've been unconscious for three weeks?"

"Yes. You had broken ribs, a broken arm, and swelling of the brain. You've been in a coma."

"I thought I was dreaming. I heard you. A lot. I just couldn't understand what you meant. How did this happen?"

"Do you remember when I went out with Jake?"

"Yeah. Wait, it's coming back. You went out to break things off with him and I was worried. Then you called in a panic. Wait, are you alright?" The panic in his eyes over me breaks my heart.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"So did Jake do this to me?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry for getting you wrapped up in this. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore because of this. I know it's my fault and I feel so awful."

"Aria stop. I don't blame you. I would much rather it be me in this hospital than you."

"But it's my fault you're in here."

"No, it's Jake's. Don't blame yourself."

"It's hard not to."

"I know but you can't. I love you. Never forget that."

"I love you too. Are you tired?" When I ask him, he's overtaken by a yawn. "I think you need your rest. Wes can see you when you wake up."

"I guess you're right. I don't know why I'm tired. I've slept for three weeks."

"You've been through a lot. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you so much Ezra."

"I love you too Aria. Thanks for being here when I woke up."

"If I had my way, I would have never left you."

"I know. Well I'm going to go to sleep." I lean over and kiss him goodbye. I watch as his eyes flutter shut and he slips into sleep. I watch him until his breath grows even. I've been at the hospital later than I should so I need to get home fast. Once again I pick up my purse and turn to head out the door. Unlike the last time, the sound I hear behind me doesn't give me joy; it brings me to my knees. I scream for the nurses while I drag my body to Ezra. He still looks peaceful but for the worst reason. The doctors and nurses rush in and force me out of the room as the sound of Ezra flat-lining echoes in my ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I hope you aren't mad at me about my last chapter, I just love the drama. But don't worry, all hope is not lost. (;**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria POV**

Ezra can't be dead. He can't be. I just talked to him and he was fine. How could this happen? It's only been a few minutes since I heard the love of my life lose his. The doctors wouldn't let me stay with him so now I'm in the waiting room with Wes, trying to control my sobs. I'm not the only one crying. Wes is on the other side of the room trying to mask his tears but I can see them from here.

As I'm trying to come to grips with what just happened, a doctor whips around the corner to Wes and I.

"Aria Montgomery and Wes Fitzgerald?"

"That's us." Wes says. I can't seem to find my voice yet.

"I just want to tell you, Ezra is okay. There was an error with the machine that took his slight drop in blood pressure out of context. He is stable but we think the stress from realizing what happened to him took a toll on his body. We have a new monitor in his room and are going to try and figure out what caused the error. I would say you can go see him but visiting hours are over. You can see him tomorrow if you like."

I let out a breath of relief I didn't even know I was holding. Who could have caused that to happen? The first thing that comes to mind is -A but how could he, she, whoever it is, get in the room without me noticing? Or maybe I'm overthinking this and it was just a malfunction. I already know I'm not going to get any sleep tonight so I call Spencer and ask if she can cover for me tonight. Now I just have to text Byron and tell him I'm staying at Spencer's tonight when in reality I'm going to the one place I might find comfort. 3B.

**PLL**

This apartment has a way of calming me down. Maybe it's the memories of Saturday cartoons and take out or of black and white movies and the love that was made. Maybe it's the familiar smell of coffee and Ezra's soap. Whatever it is, I'm grateful. I just want to throw on one of Ezra's t-shirts and curl up in his bed which is exactly what I do. I think this has been the most exhausting day of my life. I just need sleep but I don't think I'll get any. Just the thought of Ezra being gone sends chills down my spine. I would rather have to relive the months we were broken up a thousand times over than even have the possibility that he could be gone forever. I just need to see him so bad. In the back of my mind I know the sooner I go to sleep the sooner I can go see him but it's hard.

_It's dark and cold outside. I'm walking aimlessly through the woods. Where am I? I feel like I've been here before. Cold breezes keep sweeping over my body. A sense of fear begins to bubble up. Suddenly I'm running. Running from I don't know what but I feel the need to run as fast as I can. Suddenly I'm stopped by what feels like a slab of concrete hit my shins. When I back up I notice it's a marble headstone. I use the flashlight that I find in my hand to see what it says. A scream tears itself from my throat as I read what I never wanted to see. _

_** Ezra Fitz  
1988-2013  
Beloved son, father, & teacher**_

___It can't be true. He can't be dead. Tears stream uncontrollably down my face when a voice behind me sends chills through my bones. _

"_Hello Aria." That's impossible, he's in jail. He can't be here. Turning around I'm forced to face the one man who terrifies me._

"_What are you doing here Jake?"_

"_I just thought I'd visit poor old Ezra here. I mean, it was my handiwork that put him here. I just want to admire it." The way he said those words combined with the ice cold glare he gives me makes me want to run for the hills but I'm oddly frozen in place. "And guess what Aria, you're next." With that, he begins a slow walk towards me with a murderous look in his eye and, as much as I want to run, I'm glued to my spot. I can't move and I can't scream. He's getting closer and closer. Suddenly he pulls a knife from his pocket as he reaches me. "Say hi to Ezra would ya?" He tells me as he lunges for me and finally I let out a blood curdling scream._

I jolt upright still screaming. I'm covered in a thick veil of sweat and can't get my breathing to get back to normal. At first I don't remember where I am until my eyes adjust and I can vaguely make out Ezra's apartment. I look over at the clock on the bedside table and it reads 7:32 am. After that nightmare I'm not getting any more sleep anytime soon. I throw the sheets off of my body and walk to the bathroom. Turning on the water to full blast, I step out of my clothes and step into the water. The hot water is able to relax the muscles I didn't even know were tense. Maybe seeing Ezra will help. Visiting hours don't start until 9:00 so I've got some time to kill. Hopefully Ezra should be coming home soon so maybe I should clean up the apartment. It's been a while since it's been cleaned.

I finish my shower and throw some of the clothes I leave here on. I throw my hair into a bun and put on a few strokes of mascara. Right now I don't care about make up. I've still got about an hour until I can go see him so I might as well start cleaning. The apartment looks like nobody's lived in it for months there's so much dust. Starting with the bed, I make it around his shoebox of an apartment in no time. I still need to do his laundry but that will have to wait because it already 8:56 so I need to leave. Locking the door behind me, I make my way back to the hospital with the image of his headstone in the back of my mind.

**PLL**

Ezra's sitting up watching TV when I walk in. He looks so much better already. Hopefully that means he can go home in the next few days. When he sees me walking through the door he almost knocks me down with that boyish smile I've missed so much.

"Hey Aria!" he says with an amount of excitement I wouldn't expect.

"Hey Ezra. You look better today." And he does. The color is back fully in his skin and the light in his blue eyes is back.

"I feel so much better. The doctors told me what happened last night. I'm sorry if I scared you." The look of guilt in his eyes breaks my heart.

"It's not your fault, it's the machines. Yes, it did scare the hell out of me but your fine and I'm so happy about that so don't feel guilty about it. Please."

"Okay, I just don't want to imagine what went through your mind when you heard the machine flat line. I know if it was you I would have went crazy." I can feel the blush rise on my cheeks when he says this. "Oh, I have good news! The doctor said if everything looks okay, I could possibly be released tomorrow!"

"Are you serious?! I'm so excited. You look fine so hopefully you will."

"Yeah. The only thing that still hurts is my ribs but they're just sore. The doctor said they've healed but they'll be bruised for a while."

"I'm just happy you're better." A light knock on the door pulls us from our conversation and I see the one person who can seriously make me sick; Dianne Fitzgerald. She rushes in the room all but pushing me out of the way.

"Oh Ezra, are you okay?" She said in an overly sweet voice. "Wes told me you were in the hospital."

"I'm fine mom. Don't look so surprised. I've been here for over three weeks. What brought you here now?" I can tell Ezra is not in the mood to deal with his mother.

"Oh Ezra don't act like that. I'm still your mother and I still care about you." Turning to me, she looks like she's ready to murder me. She throws one perfectly manicured finger up at me and basically starts screaming. "And you, I heard this," she says waiving her finger and motioning towards Ezra, "is all your fault. I knew you were just an accident waiting to happen for Ezra. How can you live with yourself-"

"Mom! Do NOT speak to Aria like that! She did not cause any of this. A man named Jake did. If you are only here to cause trouble, I want you to leave right now." Ezra is pissed. I don't understand why his mother doesn't learn.

"Wait a second; I thought you two broke up. You're working at the high school again, right Ezra?"

"Yeah, we did break up but that doesn't mean she can't be here for me. Most of my students have been."

"Well good. Maybe now that you're not wasting your time with a child, you could get back with Jackie."

I can see in his eyes that his mom crossed the line. The anger in his voice makes me pretty nervous. "Get the hell out! For one, don't ever refer the Aria as a child. She's more mature than you'll ever be. For two, I'm so tired of you bringing up Jackie. I'm done with that witch. You just need to go." The complete and utter shock on Dianne's face made me want to break out in a fit of giggles but I compose myself long enough for her to turn and walk out of the room. When the door closes, I turn back to Ezra with a smile I just can't control.

"What are you smiling about?" Ezra asks with a smile of his own on his face.

"I'm just so happy you told her off. Not in a mean way but, oh who am I kidding? I've wanted to do that to her since I met her."

"Believe me, I understand. Why do you think I left the second I could and changed my name?" At that I walk over to him and kiss him with everything I have. A short, but full of love kiss. Seconds later there's another knock on the door and at first I was worried it was Ezra's mom again but it was a doctor.

"Mr. Fitz, I have good news for you. It looks like you can go home tomorrow. Assuming nothing happens from now until then. So you might want to arrange for someone to pick you up tomorrow."

"Thanks so much. No offense but I'm really excited to get out of this place."

With a chuckle, the doctor says, "I understand. I'll be back later to check on you." With that he turns and walks out of the room.

"Well it looks like I need to get things ready for you tomorrow."

"Okay, will you be back though? Before I leave."

"Yeah, I will." Leaning down I capture his lips in a kiss and turn to walk out. "I love you Ezra."

"Love you too Aria. So much." With that I leave the hospital with the biggest smile on my face but not before I see Dianne with Wes in the waiting room. I send a silent "good luck" to Ezra and Wes since they still have to deal with her. I don't want to worry about her though because the love of my life is leaving the hospital finally and everything has to be perfect. Everything.

**There it is. Chapter four. Writer's block hit me pretty bad so I'm not so happy with this chapter so tell me if you liked it or not. I'll try to update by next Saturday or Sunday but with school closing in, I might not be able to but I will definitely try. Oh, sorry for any errors, I didn't have time to edit it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to start out by saying THANK YOU to anybody who reviewed. I don't think I've ever smiled so much and I want you to know every one of them absolutely made my day. I hope you like this chapter as much.**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria POV**

It feels like it's been forever since I've last spent a night with Ezra. He's coming home tomorrow afternoon so I need absolutely everything to be perfect. I've been running around all day trying to get everything ready. The apartment is spotless. I went shopping and bought the perfect dress for when I make dinner tomorrow. It's strapless and red and falls just above the knee. A lot like the dress I wore on our first official date in Philly. He liked that dress so hopefully he'll like this one. Unlike that date, we'll have to stay inside. I'm still not used to not being able to see him in public anymore but as long as I'm with him, I'm happy.

I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to surprise him with dinner when he's supposed to be home around two or three. As if on cue my phone starts buzzing letting me know I have a text. The picture on the screen makes me smile and I open the message.

**Mom and Wes taking me to lunch. Probably be late. Hope you're there when I get home. Love you.  
-Ezra**

Well that works. If I know his mom, lunch won't be in Rosewood so I should have plenty of time. I type a quick reply and tell him to text me when he's on his way home. Now I have to just figure out what to cook. Well, I never got to make him my "enhanced mac and cheese" so now is a good a time as any. I head to the fridge and, not unlikely, the only things in there are juice boxes, which I assume are Malcolm's and that stupid lime along with random condiments. I really wish he'd throw that lime away, it's gross. One day he's going to open the fridge and it's going to attack him. Since it's already after two I should probably go to the store. I can't wait to surprise him.

**Ezra POV**

Finally, I'm getting out of this place. Hospitals have always creped me out. Not to mention the smell of antiseptic that burns my nose. My mom insisted on taking me and Wes to Philadelphia for lunch. Like Rosewood is so terrible. I'm still pissed at her about yesterday but if I don't go, I'll never hear the end of it. A faint voice from behind me pulls me from my thoughts. "Ezra?" Turning around I see it Maggie. What would she be doing here?

"Yeah. What is it Maggie." Looking closer, I see tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "What's wrong? Is it Malcolm? Is he okay?" I try to keep the panic from my voice but fail miserably.

"Malcolm's fine. But this is about him."

"Well what is it?"

"Ezra, I know how much you've come to love Malcolm and how much he loves you which is why I have to do this." She's visibly shaking with tears running down her face.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I got a job offer in Washington and I'm taking it. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Wh-what the hell do you mean you're leaving tomorrow? You can't move to other side of the country. I just got Malcolm in my life. He loves it in Rosewood. You can't take my son from me." Anger begins to swell in me and take over to the point I have to sit back down on the hospital bed. "I won't let you take him from me. I'll fight for him."

"You can't fight for him Ezra. He's not, he's not…" Maggie says, he voice breaking in the process.

"He's not what Maggie?"

"He's not your son."

"What? I, uh, what?!" It's a good thing I sat down earlier. The room starts spinning and before I know it, I'm grabbing the trash can next to me and everything in my stomach finds its way back out. How could she lie to me about something as serious as having a son? How could she lie to Malcolm? Hatred towards her starts filling my head. Only the most selfish of people could tell a seven year old someone is their father when it's not true. "What do you mean he isn't mine? How could lie about something like that?"

"I'm sorry Ezra. I never meant for it to happen. It's just when you showed up at my door I remembered how much I loved you back in high school and I thought if we had something to bond over maybe we could eventually get back together. But then I found out about Aria and how serious you two were but you already loved Malcolm so much and I didn't have the heart to break yours."

I can barely even process what she's trying to tell me. She did all of this for a long gone, high school romance. "How could you do this over something as stupid as that?" Hurt flashed across her face but I don't care, she deserves it.

"That's why I'm leaving Ezra. I can't keep living this lie."

"What are you going to tell Malcolm?"

"I'll figure it out later. All he knows right now is we're leaving tomorrow. My mind's made up. You can see him tomorrow if you want but our flight leaves a one." With that, she turns to leave, leaving me with a million more questions swirling in my head. What feels like hours later, Wes is at my door telling me mom's ready. As if my day couldn't get any worse.

**PLL**

I almost died. Malcolm's not my son. The same two phrases have been on repeat in my head since I left the hospital and I can't get them to stop. It never occurred to me how easily my life could be ended or how easily someone can lie. Sure, I still have a good job and the greatest girlfriend I can ask for but what have I really accomplished in life? I used to think my greatest accomplishment was Malcolm but apparently not. I still haven't had too much success with my writing. Not to mention, I don't know if Aria knows just how much I love her. I know that she knows I love her but I'm not sure she knows just how much. That exact doubt is what compelled me to be here, at the jeweler.

If I don't have to worry about having a job to take care of Malcolm, I can really be with Aria again. There won't be anything stopping us. I know we haven't been together that long but even through everything we've been through, we keep finding our way back to each other. I know I'll never love anyone more than I love Aria so it just makes sense to me. When I told mom to drop me off at the local jeweler, she was not happy. So now after I get the ring, I have to take a cab all the way back to Rosewood but it's worth it.

The store is overwhelming. There are so many rings. How do I know which one to get? I just know Aria probably wouldn't want one that's too flashy. She's never been that type of person around me. I guess when I see it, I'll know it's the one.

"May I help you sir?" A petite blond girl asks.

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Oh, okay. May I ask who the lucky girl is?"

"Her name is Aria."

"That's a unique name. It's very beautiful." Just like her. "Do you know what kind of ring you're looking for?"

"To be honest, I haven't even thought about it yet. I kind of just decided today that I'm going to ask her."

"Okay, well, I'm sure we'll find the perfect ring for Aria."

"I hope so."

**Aria POV**

Ezra should be home any minute now. Just about everything is ready. Dinner is on the table, the apartment is clean, and I'm wearing my new dress. I just need to light the candles and I'll be ready. In just a few minutes, the sound of the door opening gets my heart beating fast. "Welcome home honey." His look of sheer surprise caused a huge grin to take over my face.

"Wow. Are we celebrating something?"

"Well you being home is reason for celebration to me."

"I like coming home to you." From the look of it, he's just as happy to be home as I am to have him home. Although when he looks around the apartment, his eyes land on a pile of Malcolm's toys and his face falls. It almost looks like tears forming in his eyes.

"Ezra, is everything alright?"

"I have something to tell you." Pain flashes onto his face. Now I'm worried.

"Okay, what is it. You're okay right?"

"Not really. Maggie came by the hospital before I left today. She told me, she told me, she told Malcolm isn't my son."

What the hell? "Malcolm's not yours? Why the hell would she tell you that you are?" Alright, now I'm pissed. How could Maggie be that cold?

"No, he's not. She thought that if we had something to bond over, maybe we could get back together but then she saw how happy we are together and 'didn't have the heart to break mine'. Now she's moving to Washington so, yeah."

"I'm so sorry Ezra. Is there anything I can do? Kick Maggie's ass maybe. I might be small but I can pack a punch." Ezra bursts out laughing, making me laugh with him.

"No that's okay but I know, you've punched me before. I'll be fine, it'll just a while to get used to him not being around. I really came to love him."

"I know you did. But maybe one day down the road, me and you could have our own kids."

"Really? You would want to?"

"Of course I would. I love you Ezra. I want to be with you forever."

"I want that too. In fact, Aria, I love you so much. We've been through so much together but no matter how hard I try, I can't stay away from you and I don't want to. Every time I look at you, I think to myself how lucky I am that we both ended up at that bar that day and that you picked me. You're so beautiful and sweet and smart, you could have anybody but you picked me and I'm promise I will make sure you never regret that decision." Ezra gets down on one knee and I lose it. Happy tears start uncontrollably running down my face. This isn't happening right now. He pulls out a small velvet box from his pocket and holds it out in front of him. "So, Aria Montgomery, will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me."

I don't even have to think about it. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I can barely see but my lips find his as he slides the ring on my finger. I've never been so happy. We may not be able to tell many people about our engagement but that doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is our love. During our heated kiss, we somehow found our way to the bed and my hands found their way into his hair. Ezra lays me in the center of the bed, never breaking our kiss. I reach down to the hem of Ezra's shirt and pull it over his head and he does the same to me. Pulling back, Ezra's eyes lock with mine while he laces his fingers with mine and we continue our night, expressing the love we plan to share for the rest of our lives.

**I hope you guys liked chapter 5. I added the Maggie/Malcolm part simply because I** **have a feeling it might happen on the show. I thought it was time for some Ezria fluff and I'll probably keep it like that for a few more chapters, if you want me to. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again everybody for the reviews. They mean so much to me. Well here's chapter 6! Hope you like it.**

**I don't own PLL; If I did, Jake would've never happened.**

**Aria POV**

I am engaged. Holy crap, I'm engaged. All the happiness I've been feeling completely took me from reality. Now, it finally set in. How in the hell am I supposed to tell my parents I'm engaged? The only people that know I'm back with Ezra are the girls and Wes. He's still technically my teacher so we still technically can't be together. But right now, I really don't want to care about technicalities. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Ezra and I couldn't be happier. A low chuckle next to me pulls my attention from my thoughts. Seeing Ezra sound asleep but laughing at the same time causes a grin to break out across my face. It's better, and definitely cuter, than snoring.

Even through my own happiness, I still can't get over what Maggie did to him. Seeing the pain in his eyes when he looks at Malcolm's toys sends boiling rage through my body. For Ezra but also for Malcolm. As much as I want to blame him for ruining Ezra and I's relationship in the first place, I just can't. It's not his fault Maggie never found his real dad. He's such a sweet little kid, he deserves to have his dad in his life. I sort of wish they weren't moving, just so Ezra and Malcolm aren't torn apart. I can tell how much Ezra still loves Malcolm even now and how much he doesn't want to lose him.

There are just far too many thoughts going through my head to fall back asleep so I might as well go get us some coffee from the Brew. I quickly change out of Ezra's t-shirt into one of the many outfits that have found their way into his dresser over the past year and a half. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, I see its only 7:38 so I should be back around the time Ezra wakes up. If he isn't too tired from last night. Just thinking about it brings a red tint to my cheeks and a smile to my face. I make sure I grab my keys and wallet before I start making my way to the Brew.

When I finally get to the coffee shop, I notice just how busy it is for eight in the morning on a Saturday. Ever since Zach left with my mom, the place seems to have gotten slower. When I finally get my coffee order in and stand to the side to wait, I notice a very unpleasant person also standing off to the side. Maggie. She was ahead of me so she gets her order before me and starts walking towards the door the second she grabs her coffee. One of the workers calls my name and when I have my coffee, I practically bulldoze my way through the crowd to the door. Looking frantically from side to side, I see Maggie pulling on her seatbelt. Running over to her car before she can drive away, I feel adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Maggie!" Since her window is rolled down, she gears me perfectly. Her head whips to the side, looking for who called her name, her gaze finally falls on me. I'm pretty sure she can see just how pissed I am.

"Aria?" She asks, clearly confused as to why I'm walking over to her. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. That's what I want."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"How could you do that to Ezra? Seriously, he is heartbroken because of you."

Shaking her head, she lets out a small sigh. "I already told Ezra I was sorry. And I'm sure he told you what I told him for my reason. What's done is done."

She seriously has no conscious. She thinks what she did was no big deal. "Sorry isn't going to cut it. Every time Ezra sees Malcolm's toys, or one of his drawings, there is so much pain in his eyes. It kills me to see him that way and it makes me so mad to know it could've been avoided if you weren't such a selfish person."

"Whoa, I am not selfish. I've raised my son for seven years by myself. I gave up my youth for him. I was only a year older than you when I got pregnant."

"Actually, you are selfish. You knew Ezra wasn't Malcolm's father but you let both of them believe he was. You didn't just hurt Ezra, you hurt Malcolm too. How do you think he feels? Do you even care?"

"Don't you EVER tell me I don't care about my son! I would do anything for him. I don't have time for this, I have to finish packing. Wait a second, have you been staying with Ezra?" Shit.

"What are you talking about? Of course not. We had to break up because he needed a job to help take care of Malcolm because he felt bad for missing seven years of his life."

"Then how do you know what he looks like when he's in his apartment?"

"Well, he needed somebody to talk to and be there for him, so I visited him yesterday. Thanks to you, I can't really be there for him or he'll get fired. I hope you can live with yourself for taking all the happiness away from that man. First me, then Malcolm. So I'm happy you're leaving. Go find some other poor ex to say he's Malcolm's dad and ruin his life. Just don't ever try to come back into Ezra's life."

"Don't try and threaten me. You're just a child yourself. Ezra was an idiot to get involved with you. All you do is string him along and play teenager games. He's told me about, well let's see, Noel, Jason, and your most recent conquest, Jake. You're just a little whore who will eventually hurt leave Ezra to go sleep with every other guy you come into contact with."

Now all I can see is red. Before I even know what I'm doing, I throw my iced coffee into her car onto her smug little face. She's lucky I didn't throw Ezra's hot coffee. "Don't talk to me like that. You're just pissed that Ezra didn't want you anymore. And if you want to see a whore, look in the damn mirror. How many other guys were you with when you were dating Ezra? So get the hell out of my town!" With that, without giving her a chance to respond, I turn on my heel and walk to my car. I want to feel bad for throwing my coffee on her face but I just can't. I have made mistakes in the past, but both kisses with Jason, and unknown to Ezra, Wes, were them coming onto me.

I peel out of the parking lot before Maggie can reach me and make my way back to Ezra's apartment. In my rage, I never thought about Ezra. I don't know if he was wanting to say goodbye to Malcolm or call him but I'm afraid now Maggie won't let him. Damn it, it's almost 8:30. How have I been gone so long? I hope Ezra doesn't think I ditched him. Eh, it was worth it. Why did I never do that to Jackie?

Ezra's sitting on the couch when I walk in the apartment. He looks worried. I hope he doesn't hate me if he finds out about what I did. "Hey, what are you doing?" I sit down next to him and he immediately leans over to give me a chaste kiss.

"Nothing. I was worried you changed your mind when I woke up and you were gone." The look in his eyes tells me he really was worried and it breaks my heart.

"I will never change my mind about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." A big goofy grin breaks out across his face, causing me to do the same. I lean over to give him a quick kiss but he has other ideas. When I try to pull away, he slips his hands into my hair holding my face to his. The kiss quickly heats as he slips his tongue into my mouth, fighting for dominance. Before I know it, I'm straddling him, my hands running up his chest under his shirt. I feel his hands at the hem of my shirt, his thumbs grazing the skin there, sending chills through my body. His lips move from mine, tracing my jaw line and down to my neck. My shirt is halfway of my body when a loud knock at the door pulls us from our moment. "Ugh, who could that be?"

My reaction makes him laugh as he rests his forehead to mine. He moves me off his lap and walks to the door. He freezes when he looks out of the peephole. I have a feeling I know who it is. In a barely audible whisper he says, "Malcolm."

**Ezra POV**

Looking out the peephole in my door, I see the one person who I came to love more than Aria. "Malcolm." With Maggie right behind him. Throwing the door open, I see tears in Malcolm's little eyes causing my heart to shatter more than ever. He immediately runs into the apartment and wraps his arms around my waist. How Maggie could live with herself for doing this, I'll never understand. I can feel hot tears streaming down my face as I kneel down so I'm at his level. He wraps his arms around my neck and I just pick him up and hold him. I don't want to let go. He may not be my biological son but I still love him. I've come to know him so well. I know he hates too much milk on his cereal. I know the names of every one of his stuffed animals. I know which one he needs when he wakes up in the middle of the night. Hell, we have inside jokes. To me, he is my son. "Shhh, it's going to be okay buddy." I tell him. I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince, him or me.

"I don't want to leave dad. I want to stay here." Hearing him still call me dad makes me want to strangle Maggie for doing this.

"I know Malcolm. I don't want that either but you have to listen to your mom. Maybe you can visit me sometime. Just remember how much I love you. Whenever you want to call, you can. I'll always answer." The whole time, Maggie has been standing in doorway glaring at Aria. I look at Aria and she's doing the same thing. Still holding Malcolm, I walk over to the couch and sit next to Aria. When I do Malcolm looks over at Aria.

"I'll miss you too Aria. Can I visit you too?" I knew he liked Aria but never knew just how much. I'm glad he does though.

"Of course you can Malcolm. I'll be here waiting to play conductor again." For the first time since he walked through the door today, a smile breaks out on his face.

"Okay!" Maggie finally breaks her silence moments later.

"Alright Malcolm, we have to go. Say goodbye."

"Bye Aria. Bye daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Malcolm." Through my tears, I give him a tight squeeze and a lingering kiss on the forehead. The second he gets up from my lap, I feel like I have a hole in my heart. With one last wave, he walks out of the door. When the door closes, I break down crying. Aria doesn't say anything, she just lets me lay my head on her lap and cry. I feel her little hands rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. I don't know how long I've been laying there but eventually my tears dry up and I sit up next to Aria. Still she doesn't say anything, probably gaging my emotions so I lean over and connect my lips to hers. When I pull back, I rest my forehead against hers, reveling in the moment.

You know Ezra, one day you will have a child of your own. I promise."

"I love you so much Aria. I'm glad you're here. But can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure. You can ask me anything."

"Why were you and Maggie giving each other death stares?" I really was concerned until she started laughing.

"Oh, well I may have told her off and then threw coffee in her face." Just the way Aria says it, trying to sound innocent makes me laugh.

"Did you really?" She nods her head, looking at me with her big hazel eyes. "I love you that much more. Can I ask you another question?"

"I told you can ask me anything."

Clearing my throat, I ask her what I've been thinking since this morning. "Where is your engagement ring?"

"Oh, I know it's not probably not smart to wear it where everyone can see it so I put it on this." She pulls on a chain I didn't even see around her neck and pulls it out from under her shirt where the ring is on the necklace. "I want it next to my heart, not in my purse or pocket."

"Well I'm glad you're keeping with you. Have you looked at it yet? Really look at it."

"What do you mean?"

"Look on the inside of the band." Having the ring engraved was a last minute thing but I thought it would make it more meaningful. Aria takes the ring off the chain and looks closely at it. Tears start forming in her eyes. I really hope they're happy tears.

"Ezra, it's beautiful. I love you so much." She leans over to me and captures my lips in hers. I may be upset about Malcolm but Aria can always make me feel better. I pull back and take the ring from her hand. I can't wait to be married to her. I look at the ring, feeling even better about what I had engraved.

** You're my 'Happiness' Aria. Forever.  
B-26**

"I love you too Aria. I promise we will make this work. I won't lose you again." I put the ring back on the chain and pit it back in its place next to her heart. "You are my happiness. Never forget that."

**There it is. Let me know if you liked it. I had to write this after last night's episode. (No wi-fi, that's why it's just getting updated now) It really pissed me off how the writers are making Aria act. Especially when she ignored Ezra's call. His face when she declined the call broke my heart. Ugh! They better work it out. Enough of my rant. Let me know if you have any suggestions to what should happen next. A smooth ride or a bumpy road? Oh, and I know the engraving is long and probably wouldn't fit on a ring but I couldn't think of anything else. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 7! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own PLL**

**Ezra POV**

It's been just over a week since I found out Malcolm isn't my son. It's still hard to wrap my head around but Aria is helping me with it. Having her there for me has made it a little easier. We still haven't figured out how we're going to tell people that we're engaged but we will when the time is right. It's getting really close to Labor Day, our, basically two year anniversary. Sure, there were a few months here and there that we weren't together but I don't count those. We've always found our way back to one another. I still don't know what we can do. Nobody else knows it's our anniversary so we can't exactly buy each other extravagant gifts or go out to dinner. I want to do something special for her though.

"Ezra?" Aria's familiar, melodic voice questions.

"In here." I've apparently been standing at the bathroom mirror for a while thinking to myself. I feel two warm arms wrap around my waist and Aria's head rest against my back. I turn around in her embrace to face her and see a mischievous glimmer in her eye. My eyebrow raises at the smirk on her face.

"What have you done?" I ask in a humorous tone. I feel like she did something. Whether it's good or bad, I can't tell.

"Well, you know how it's our two year anniversary soon?" When I nod my head she continues. "So my family has this little cabin just outside of Philly. We haven't been there since we moved to Iceland so I thought we could just have a long weekend together. What do you think?" I'm not so sure what I think. I mean I would absolutely love to spend a whole weekend with Aria but is it really such a good idea? What if people who know us, see us there? But then again, it's by Philadelphia, who do we both know there. Plus, the look on Aria's face is making it impossible to say no.

"I'd love to." The smile that appears on Aria's face makes a similar one show up on my face.

"Okay! We need to start figuring stuff out for this. I'll have the girls cover for me and then we'll be good to go. How about after school on Friday?"

"That's fine with me. We just need to duck out of Rosewood without people seeing us. We'll figure it out."

"Yeah we will. But right now I need to go talk to the girls about giving me my alibi." She says while putting her shoes on and then leaning up to kiss me chastely. "Love you. I can't wait for this weekend!"

Chuckling slightly, I tell her I love her too before she all but sprints out of the apartment. Yeah, I think I'm going to like spending the rest of my life with her.

**Aria POV**

"Guys do you think he's like this one?" Just a few hours ago Ezra agreed to go to my family's cabin with me for our two year anniversary and now I'm with the girls shopping for a dress. I'm wearing a dark purple strapless dress with a thin black belt with a small bow on the front on the belt. It falls just above the knee and it pretty form fitting.

"Damn Aria. You look amazing." Emily says. I feel a slight blush rise on my cheeks from the unexpected compliment.

"Yeah, Fitz will definitely want some of that." My eyes open wide at Hanna's comment.

"Hanna! Please don't talk about me and Ezra like that!"

"What? I'm just stating a fact. That dress looks hot on you."

"It really does Aria." Spencer chimes in.

"Well thank you guys. I guess I'll be buying it." I'm happy I found my dress but now I'm a little nervous. I don't know why though, I mean it's Ezra. I just hope this feeling goes away by tomorrow

**PLL**

"So, do you guys all have your stories straight? I can't have anybody figuring out where I am and especially who I'm with."

"Yes Aria, we've got everything ready, don't worry about it. We're all going to say that we're spending Labor Day weekend in Philly having a girl's weekend. If your parents call we tell them either you are in the shower or with one of us out. Then we text you and you call them. Is that about everything?" Oh, Spencer, always the efficient one.

"Yes you have everything in order. Thank you guys so much. It means so much to me. After everything with Malcolm, I just want Ezra to relax."

"We know. Now go get your man and whisk him away for your little romantic getaway." Emily tells me.

"Have fun. If you know what I mean." Hanna says with a wink.

"Hanna." I say with a warning tone to my voice. "I will have fun, thanks. Well I have to go. See you guys on Tuesday."

"Bye!" The girls all say in unison.

A few minutes later I'm standing in front of Ezra's door and I can feel the nerves creeping back up on me. I thought I got rid of those. I open the door to the apartment and see  
Ezra still packing. "Aren't you ready yet?" I ask, trying to sound mad but fail when I start laughing.

"I'm almost done. I just have to zip it up. You want to help?"

"Ezra it's three days. You don't have to pack your entire closet. You're worse that I am." I can't help but laugh at the sight in front of me. Ezra's suitcase is so full it won't even come close together.

"Just come sit on it for me. Please." He adds a pout to send me over the edge. He knows I can't say no to his pout.

"Fine." I sit on the top of the suitcase and Ezra is finally able to zip it. "Now are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go." He grabs his suitcase and mine and starts walking towards the door.

"Wait Ezra! We can't really be seen in the same car right now."

"Don't worry, I have that covered." The look in his eye has me a bit nervous. When we walk out of the building, I see a jet black limo town car parked in the lot.

"You did not get a town car to take us to Philly."

"Oh but I did. It's basically our anniversary. I'm not going to have you hiding all the way there in my car. This way, nobody will know who it is." This man never ceases to amaze me. He's always got something up his sleeve.

"You have seriously got to be the most romantic guy ever." I rise up on my tip toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. When I pull back and look in his eyes, I can see pure love shining in his eyes. I still don't understand how I got so lucky as to find him.

"Well you make it so easy to be this way. I love you and want you to be happy." I wrap my arms tighter around his waist and lay my head on his chest, just wanting to be here like this forever.

"Well I am. Happier than I've ever been before." The smile that breaks out on Ezra's face makes my heart swell and solidifies the feeling that I will spend the rest of my life with him.

Ezra places his hands on both sides of my face and pulls my lips to his. Not a rushed kiss, just a very sweet, romantic one. I don't understand how such a chaste kiss can make my knees weak, but it does. I love him more than anything else and I refuse to let anything ever tear him away from me ever again. Absolutely nothing.

**Hey guys. Sorry it's so ridiculously long since I've updated. At first I was so in shock from the summer finale, I just couldn't write and then my senior year has absolutely kicked my butt. I've never had so much homework. Well anyway, please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions to how the story should go.**


End file.
